Don't Forget Me
by gurrlife
Summary: a young Calia is best friends with Kili and Fili and get chased away from the Dwarfs because she...
1. Going Back

A/N hi guys this is my second hobbit fan fiction! guys I think I'm good at writing and I might make another hobbit fan fiction so yah if you have a name you want me to write about just tell me and I may write about you. I do not write smut, there might be kissing but no sex. **THERE MUST BE TWO REVIEWS OR I'M GOING TO CRY AND NEVER WRITE AGAIN.** That was scary

I do not own hobbit (I wish I did thoughL) I only own my OC Calia (at lest I own somethingJ)

So need more info or any suggestions or comments no flames because that not nice OK so you should check out my other hobbit fan fiction A Dream Come True or my assassin creed one "it's all fun and games till someone gets hurt" or my sister assassin creed one "A dream come true" (in that she stole my story name and my character nameL)

Calia appearance - young female dwarf (in my story the female dwarfs don't have beards!) Calia wear's black leggings and leather black boots with a dark green tight shirt, chain mail over top then another tight shirt this one leaf green and brown leather over coat. She has wavy blond hair. Her eyes are the same colour as Frodo's (beautiful bright light blue eyes.) tanned skin; her face looks more like an elves face, no big noses or ears. If you need anymore info please ask!

Calia personality- independent, intelligent, sticks up for what she believes in, doesn't give up, brave, beautiful, protective of her body, low self esteem, need more info ask me in a review ;) ;) nug, nug.

Calia's other info-  
Favourite weapon: bow  
Favourite colour: leaf green

Favourite thing to do: draw

What she is thought of by other people: outcast, strange, ugly (by dwarf standardsL)  
If you need more info just ask! I won't bite... Much! a Just kiddingJ!Her name is pronounced ca-lee-a !to the story J

chapter one

I don't know how I got dragged into this adventure I mean it seemed like such a good idea when Throin asked me to join his company. I was good friends with Fili and Kili when we were kids, almost inseparable, Kili and I would shoot arrows at targets while on pony back. Fili would teach me how to sword fight. He was always better! Then one day as children I was forced out of the city (a/n this is after they were chased out of Erobor) the dwarves thought I was a threat to the heirs to the throne. So I ran I ran fast and I ran far, there was no stopping me. I ran to Fili, Kili and my favourite stop in the forest. Once I got there I found a little stop under a rock and dug it out so I could sleep there that night. After that I never saw Kili or Fili for 26 years :'(. Then after 26 years I went back, back to the city that hated me, back to the city that I loved, back to my Fili and Kili (again not Erobor). I was an out cast. The first thing I did when it got there was buy a dark green cloak; I kept this on every second of every day. As I walk thought the streets I kept my cloak's hood up so no one would recognised me.

_We ran though the streets knocking over pots and people as we ran Fili pulled in front of me "oh no you don't I screamed after him. I ran faster and faster as I neared the finish mark (which was the forest line.) I pulled in front of Fili. Making him scream "HEY", I just giggled. I made it to the tree line! I was going to be first or so I though Kili jumped out of a tree right in front of me, blocking me for finishing. Fili ran straight in to the tree line then came out and laughed "I won I won!" I started to cry. "You cheated!" and I run into the forest and climb the tallest tree there. This tree had very thick branches so I curled up into a ball and wept and wept._

"Sorry" I said as I bumped in to someone "are you okay?" I asked quietly. "Just fine." A deep voice said. I helped the man up he had long black hair and no beard. "Caila?" he asked me "Kili?" I said as I lowered my hood revelling my long, wavy blond hair. I smiled and laughed a little "I know I would find you." He said pulling me in to a hug.

"How have things been?" I asked him as we walked "Every thing has been fine." He said getting quieter he added. "Uncle sent out tons of search parties to find you and Fili and I have missed you dearly.

"Why would you miss me I'm ugly?"

"Maybe by other standards but no mine or Fili's or Thoirn's"

"Can I see Thoirn or Fili?"

"Where did you think I was taking you?"

I just smiled "I missed you a lot." giving him a big hug. "We missed you to." Returning the hug. "Do you remember Erobor?" she smiled at the though of that magnificent city in the mountain. "Yes I do. Why would you ask?" I counter asked him. He smiled, every time he smiled I smiled, "Uncle has put together a group of dwarfs and is going to take back the city in the mountain." He said smiling. I looked at him in awe. "Did u know you are the most beautiful women I have every met?" he asked me. "I laughed and said "to you too." We both laughed. We walked in silence the rest of the way. "Wait here, uncle likes to sit outside and stare at the forest. So I stood there and listened to him talking. "Uncle we have a visitor" Kili said. "Send them in." Throin say gruffly taking a drink form his cup. I came in and said "hello Throin!" he dropped his cup and gasped


	2. Practicing

S**oum** **ya hi guys it's 11:00 so I'm** **just going to write does anyone know any good hobbit beta readers or how i can get one not many people reading this story but i don't care just going to write because** **I love it. I don't want your hate so if you don't like it go somewhere else yell at someone else there will be more and the bottom.**

"Is it really you Calia?" Thoirn asked looking at her carefully. "Why would Kili bring me if I wasn't?" she countered. Thoirn came up to her and look in to her eyes and said "it is you no one else has your eyes.""That's because these are my eyes and no one else is getting them." when see spoke she kept her face looking very serious. Thoirn and Kili laughed alone with her. Then Fili came in and smiled and laughed "I'd know that laugh any where Calia's back!" and ran up to her and enveloped her in to a very very tight hug, he let go of her. she spoke in her cool and clam voice then smiled "if you don't want me here i can leave." they all laughed. "Are you kidding I'm never letting you out of my sight ever again." Thoirn exclaimed

" So Thoirn I hear that you made a little group to go kill the dragon in the lonely mountain."

"There Are no Women aloud" he said with a firm voice

"I'm just as good at sword fighting and just as good at archery as Kili!"

"You are not going."

"you just said you're not letting me out off your sight ever again!"

"fine you can go BUT you must take care of yourself and listen to orders."

"I've been taking care of myself for 26 years but the listen I'll have to work on."

He nodded "I can see that." He turn to Kili ans Fili "go take her into the woods and see what she can do." They Nodded and went off to go get there swords and bows. "I've face Wargs I've face orcs and goblins and any other creature out there and now your testing me to see if i can go on a quest with twelve other dwarfs that most have never been in battle but are going just because they're male. I've been attack in my sleep I've been raped I've been..." Thoirn stopped her "you've been what?" He ask with concerned. "raped." she answer quietly " many times."

just then Kili walked in the door called for her. she gave Thoirn a hug and whisper in his ear "I'm all right."."See you later Thoirn." she said louder and left with Kili

"What where you guys talking about Thoirn looked like he was in shock."

"Just my many adventures."

"Oh okay. Like what?"

"My encounters with Orc's Wargs and the Goblins."

Kili look shocked. "where did you go. Every place on the World."

she laughed and replied "no I went all around here, to the shire, to Riven Dale..."

Kili look confused "why would you want to go to Riven Dale, don't you know Elves live there?" She sighed and shook her head "they're not bad at all they were very nice people.".They walked in silence the rest of the way.

Once they got to Fili She laughed "you know if going to have fun with this right?"

"what's a little girl going to do?" Kili asked mockingly

"she's going to whop your ass."

"A little girls going to do that? I don't be thinking so."

"I'm not a little girl, I'm a young, STRONG, independent, lady"

"Oh how I've missed mocking you." Kili said laughing

"I don't mean to break up your cat fight but we have so work to do lady's." Fili said with a smile." She smiled then looked around "lady-S the only lady I see here is Kili." Kili punched she playfully in the shoulder. Fili through them swords "lets settle this winner gets to make the other do what they say for a whole day, whenever the winner wants." Fili said. I lounged at Kili the sword cutting his arm slightly, he gasped in pain. Kili pulled her arm behind her back threatening to dislocate it, she cried out in pain and before Kili could kick her legs out she flipped him over her crying out in pain as Kili actual dislocated her shoulder, but kept on fighting. She tried to bring her sword down on his head but he blocked her sword, but he had to hold the sword with two hands because she was too strong.

There was a long spot where his stomach was open to be hit and he knew she could have hit he and won but she didn't, soon he got the better of her and pinned her to the ground holding her right arm down (the one holding the sword, and was dislocated)

She was screaming in pain and he didn't know why but he thought that it was because she was trying to fake him out, his sword hovered over her neck and she screamed "you win NOW GET THE FUCK OFF ME."

Her arm felt as if there were millions of teeny tiny pieces of sharp glass under her skin "how come you didn't take me out when you had the chance?" he asked "I don't know maybe I didn't want to hurt your pride, no that's not it or I didn't see that you were open, no that's no right I saw that you were open, or maybe it's because YOU DISLOCTED MY ARM, ding ding ding we have a winner!" she answered. Fili walked over to her and said "we should go back to Thoirn." Her eyes widened "NO IF YOU DO THAT THORIN WON'T LET ME GO!" she calmed down a little. "Just pop it back into place." Fili looked at her like she was mad. "Okay if you're sure." he garbed her arm gently, she breathed in slowly, "Now just pull really really hard and super fast." as he did that she felt excruciating pain but only let out a small gasp, as she had done this _many, many_ times. "There now lets move on to archery." They just look at her, eyes wide, she smiled and shrugged "give me a bow." Fili smiled and gave her and Kili each a bow and a quiver of arrows and pointed to a target. "you'll both take turns and the first one to get an arrow in the center win..." an arrow whizzed past his head straight into the center of the target "I win." Fili smiled Kili glared at her "the doesn't count Calia" Fili said, she glared at him and sighed "Whatever." "Kili you first." Fili said Kili shot an arrow right into the middle of the target "I win!"

"No you must let Calia go now and if she doesn't get it in the center you win and if she does we do it again. If you win." Fili thought "Gets to gloat and the other can't complain." She smirked shot an arrow with ease and got it square the center.

This little challenge when on for a while then Kili slipped up and got just off centered and Calia won smirked "Don't worry I don't brag to much, loser."

"Let's get back to Thoirn it's getting late."

"Fine but come here." Calia said to Fili "and you Kili." they both came forward she enveloped Kili and Fili in on big hug "I missed you guy so much."

A/n **longest chapter I have ever written, what did you hear that what is it, 'gasps' if it the review button calling to you I think it is.**

**Here is the wonderful person who reviewed**

Angle-I will continue and guess what when I finish this I will look back on the people who review now I say that they were with me from the beginning. Love you and your reviews


End file.
